1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a portable knife holder having a mounting plate embedded with at least one magnet for holding a knife on a top surface of the sheath. In particular, a strap is attached to the mounting plate for mounting the mounting plate to a moving object or a user.
2. Description of Related Arts
Currently, there are numerous examples for a sheath made of plastic or metal for storing a knife while not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,673 to Dooley teaches a magnetic cooking utensil holder which allows a user to temporarily secure hot pan lids to avoid placing the hot and sometimes soiled lids on a counter top. The holder is designed mainly for a pan lid rather than a knife so that it is bulky and stationary on a flat surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,102 to Kiefer discloses a magnetic knife holder (see FIG. 8) with magnets 23 covered top and bottom by a cowling 11 which has a curved entry 13 to xe2x80x9cclampxe2x80x9d the knife 10 to the magnets 23 which are mounted on a magnetic strap 14 as shown in FIG. 6. However, it takes time to aim a knife at the curved entry, and the magnetic knife holder is heavy to carry around outdoors.
When a hunter, a fisherman, or a butcher is skinning or cutting the carcass of an animal, the task is to remove the skin, and separate sections of meat away from the carcass with a sharp knife in a safe and sanitized manner. The task entails continuous repositioning of an animal that could weigh hundreds of pounds: a two handed task. If an user uses any traditional sheath while cutting and adjusting the position of a subject carcass, it would be difficult for the user to clean or move around the sheath. What does the user do with the knife when the user has to handle the carcass with both hands? Most commonly, the knife often heavily soiled is stabbed back in the sheath directly, which can contaminate the sheath and make it irreparably dirty. It is also common for the user to lay the knife on the ground, which can get caught up in the animal parts, or get turned around with the blade facing a different direction than originally placed, or simply get lost. Additionally, it is common to stab the knife into the ground which can only further contaminate and dull the blade.
Currently, there is no portable knife holder facilitating easy and convenient use while the user is working and moving around, especially outdoors.
It is a purpose of this invention to provide a portable and hands-free knife holder for holding a soiled knife easily and safely while the user is working and moving around.
It is another purpose of this invention to allow an outdoor user to carry a soiled knife easily and safely while the user is working and moving around.
It is still another purpose of this invention to provide a portable and hands-free knife holder that has very few parts, is easy to make, and is easy to clean and maintain.